1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a driver circuit for an electroluminescent (EL) element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electroluminescent displays (ELDs) grab people's attention because the ELDs have many advantages such as wide viewing angles, quick response, excellent color gamut, etc. So the ELDs are gradually accepted and used in products, especially in cellphones, media players, small introductory TV sets.
The ELDs should be equipped with a driver circuit for driving an EL element to illuminate. Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a schematic diagram of a driver circuit for an EL element in the conventional technology. The conventional driver circuit for the EL element includes a switch thin-film transistor (TFT) T1′, a driver TFT T2′, a storage capacitor C′, and an EL element D′. The driver circuit for the EL element is realized in that an electric signal is charged and stored in the storage capacitor C′ at the sampling phase. The electric signal is in a relation with the brightness of the EL element D′. The electric signal stored in the storage capacitor C′ ensures that the EL element D′ keeps shining at the holding phase. However, the conventional EL element D′ may have a degradation in operation, resulting in variations of the resistance of the EL element D′. The brightness of the EL element D′ is thus greatly affected by the degradation of the EL element D′. As a result, the ELDs do not have good display effects.
Therefore, a driver circuit for an EL element has to be provided for solving the above-mentioned problem.